


Cafe

by NataliiaKeehl, OthilaOdal



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys' Love, Coffee Shops, Dating, Internal Conflict, Love, M/M, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliiaKeehl/pseuds/NataliiaKeehl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OthilaOdal/pseuds/OthilaOdal
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 3





	Cafe

Мэтт всегда опаздывал на их свидания, Мелло это знал. Сначала его это заботило, но чем сильнее развивались их отношения, тем более рутинными становились опоздания, Мелло больше не парился из-за ожидания и не удивлялся. Он просто приходил в кафе, заказывал моккачино и с головой уходил в чтение.  
Звон чашки, поставленной на стол, отвлек его от книги.  
“Спасибо”, – сказал он, поднимая глаза на официанта.  
Официант улыбнулся ему. Не той обыкновенной улыбкой, которую можно подарить прохожему или человеку, который зашёл с вами в лифт. Но улыбкой, которая что-то значила, которая сопровождалась взглядом на лицо Мелло и заставила одну его бровь вздернуться.   
Его спина выпрямилась. Со мной заигрывают пока я жду своего парня? Он задумался, смотря как официант уходит.  
Мелло встряхнул головой. Он мог просто неправильно понять намерения официанта, подумал он, возвращаясь к книге и пытаясь сосредоточиться на словах. Текст путался, теряя смысл и сливаясь с шумом в голове. Он глянул на официанта и понял, что тот всё ещё смотрит на него, улыбаясь.   
Мелло отвёл взгляд и, по какой-то причине, задумался. Ну он выглядит неплохо. Поймал он себя на мысли.  
Официант прошёл перед столом Мелло, обслуживая другой столик. И у него классная задница. Подумал Мелло, с улыбкой возвращаясь к книге, которая его больше не интересовала. Он решил по-настоящему осмотреть парня. Он был высоким, в аккуратных брюках, несмотря на фартук на груди, и стоял ровно, спина широкая, руки мускулистые. Его лицо было чистым. Его чёрные волосы были зачесаны назад.  
“Извини, я опоздал!”  
Мелло повернул голову в сторону звука. Мэтт завалился на стул, задыхаясь и широко улыбаясь. Его рыжие волосы были растрепанными. Штаны, как всегда, не поглажены. Ботинки застегнуты не до конца. Ногти обгрызены и пепел на рубашке и гогглах.  
Мелло закатил глаза, смотря на рыжего, которые сел перед ним, и вздохнул.  
“Мэтт, сколько раз я говорил тебе вытирать твои дурацкие очки?” Он стянул их с головы Мэтта. “Зрение – это важно. Ты когда-нибудь влипнешь в неприятности”. Мелло достал кусочек ткани и протер линзы. “А я буду сидеть здесь и ждать целую вечность. И кто скажет мне, что ты уже где-то подох? Как я узнаю? Из новостей?”  
Мэтт молча смотрел на Мелло, слушая как он снова и снова причитает о том, какой Мэтт безответственный и небрежный. Он опёрся локтями на стол, положил голову на руки и смотрел, улыбаясь. Он наклонился через стол и положил свою ладонь на щеку Мелло.   
Блондин перестал протирать линзы. Его глаза расширились. Кровь прилила к лицу, и он был уверен, что похож на томат. Он чувствовал тепло на лице и сердце, которое билось о ребра. Дышать становилось тяжелее. Он сосредоточился на гогглах.  
“Аргх! – сказал он, с лицом красным как солнце на закате. – Оно не стирается!”  
Он начал тереть несуществующее пятно ещё сильнее. Он чувствовал, как улыбка Мэтта растягивалась от уха до уха. Он был уверен, что рыжий весь светится.  
Мэтт отвернулся чтобы позвать официанта.  
Мелло поднял глаз на подошедшего парня, пока Мэтт заказывал, но Мэтт оставался всем, что он видел. Его волосы были как лесной пожар. Он всё ещё помнил, как всё прошло на той неделе, когда у них был секс, как он растерялся, как мурашки пошли по его коже, когда Мэтт поцеловал его в шею. Как бледная кожа Мэтта ожила и стала красноватой, в тех местах куда Мелло вцепился руками и ногтями. Его потрескавшиеся губы были влажные из-за губ Мелло. Его руки, с этими неухоженными ногтями, искали правильные очки на теле Мелло, пуская дрожь по всему телу.  
Мелло смотрел на Мэтта и на официанта рядом с ним. Иностранца, слишком аккуратного, слишком правильного, слишком скучного.  
Когда официант ушёл, и Мэтт вернул своё внимание к Мелло, он увидел легкую улыбку на лице блондина.  
“Что?” – спросил Мэтт.  
“Тебе стоит погладить джинсы, – сказал Мелло. – Ты выглядишь как бомж”. Он наклонился и соединил из губы вместе. “Может нам стоит пойти домой, снять их, и я поглажу их тебе”.   
Мэтт улыбнулся. Мелло опустил глаза на губы Мэтта, которые тот облизал. Он наблюдал как Мэтт устраивается в кресле и прижимает ногу к его ноге.   
“Возможно…” – сказал Мэтт.  
И Мелло знал, что оно того стоит.


End file.
